Heretofore, various protective paints, laminates, and the like have been used with only varying degree of success in protecting metals from rust, corrosion, oxidation, and the like. For example, primers have generally been applied to metal and then coated with a paint. However, depending upon the nature of the corrosive atmosphere, the paint would often last for only a few months before rust or corrosion of the metal occurred. Epoxy paints have also been used. However, in various corrosive atmospheres, in a period of from about four to about six months, the epoxy paint would start to peel or crack, followed by rusting or corrosion of the metal.